Energon Saber
The Energon Saber is a mighty blade composed largely of pure energon, due to its component members the Energon Saber Mini-Con Team having spent years embedded in pure Energon deposits. Though not as powerful as the legendary Star Saber sword, the Energon Saber is still a mighty weapon. With its strength, even a human like Kicker can hold his own against far larger Transformers. The Energon Saber is composed of three Mini-Cons... *Scattor the Cybertronic "x-wing" jet and blade-middle. *Skyboom the Cybertronic shuttle and sword-hilt. *Wreckage the Cybertronic star cruiser and blade-tip. Fiction Energon cartoon The Energon Saber served as Kicker's personal weapon/flying surfboard. He was able to call it forth out of thin air no matter where he was—the center of Cybertron, a planet in another universe, even the void of empty space. He first obtained the sword at the battle of Plains City. The component Mini-Cons had escaped the destruction of Mars City by Tidal Wave and Scorponok, and accompanied Optimus Prime's team when Alpha Q sent his forces to attack Earth. The Mini-Cons formed into the Energon Saber, allowing Kicker to beat up some Terrorcons, and was then wielded by Ironhide against Scorponok. Kicker took the saber back at the Battle of Lunar City and lent it to Ironhide for the Battle of the Asteroid Belt. There, Ironhide held Scorponok at sword-point ot interrogate him. Ironhide used it again to save Kicker from Rodimus, Prowl, and Landmine and got creamed, but he still saved Kicker so it was all good. Ironhide would borrow it again when he followed Rodimus into Unicron's head to meet Alpha Q, and when Kicker arrived, he used it to beat up Alpha Q in order to bring out the being's true face. After securing an alliance with Alpha Q, Kicker called on the Energon Sabre to break up a fight between Rodimus and Optimus, who came to blows over how to deal with Unicron. When Alpha Q sent his Insecticons after Misha in a bit of "fun" to scare her, Kicker summoned the Energon Saber Mini-Cons to combine into their weapon form, so he could wield them and fend off the Terrorcons. Misha convinced Kicker not to react violently however, and he stayed his hand while Misha went ahead to meet with Alpha Q. Kicker’s patience soon ran out when the Insecticons wouldn't allow him passage, and he forced his way forward, only to be stopped once more by Scorponok. Kicker parried with the Energon Saber against Scorponok until Misha managed to open a conversation with Alpha Q. The Energon was next seen on Jungle Planet, when Kicker used it to help Inferno against an army of Terrorcons and a brainwashed Scorponok. He later used it a surf board for a bit before lending it to Ironhide once again to fend off Scorponok. Optimus Prime borrowed it to defend Ocean Planet against Megatron. Kicker summoned the Energon Saber on the newly-rebuilt Planet Q to slash at Snowcat and some Battle Ravage Terrorcons. Ironhide used the Energon Saber to battle Scorponok again, this time on the Plains Planet near the recently-deceased Alpha Quintesson's gravesite. The sword was next seen in Kicker's possession when he made his way to the control room of the Cybertron Space Port. Though leaking Energon gas in the area damaged the Autobots, it seemed to have no effect on the weapon. At some point, in the Autobot combat training simulation, Ironhide wielded the Energon Saber in a bout against Scorponok. While trying to beat Galvatron to the super energon pool, Kicker used the Energon Saber to again slice his way through a pack of Battle Ravages. Kicker used the Energon Saber as a hover board to travel into the void of space and seek out what remained of Unicron's essence. After finding it, he grabbed the saber by the hilt and brought down its blade towards the tiny black orb, but hesitated before cutting it in twain. Primus then contacted Kicker, warning him not to destroy Unicron; in this state, the dark essence could be used to bring life to the universe once again. Galvatron then arrived, intent of destroying Unicron himself as revenge for being manipulated by the malicious god. Kicker raised the Energon Saber against the Decepticon leader, and managed to hold his own until Omega Supreme came to his aid. The Energon Saber resumed its function as a hoverboard as Kicker bore witness to a new sun being created from Unicron's essence to nourish Alpha Q's planets. ''Energon'' comic When Sharkticon made a bumbling attempt at infiltrating Ocean City, he ran right into Kicker and the three Energon Saber Mini-Cons. The Mini-Cons combined into their sword mode, which Kicker used to send Sharkticon packing. ''Transformers: Universe'' The Energon Saber is the sister sword of the Star Saber in Transformers: Universe. Skyboom's Mini-Con panel was located in the junkyard and later recovered by the Autobots. Later, Optimus Prime used Skyboom to locate the other two Mini-Cons the Decepticons captured and eventually succeeded in forming the Energon Saber. However, Megatron stolen it from Optimus and used the Memory Scrambler to erase Prime's memory, making him believe himself to be Orion Pax. After Rad, Carlos and Alexis restored Optimus' memory with the Key to Vector Sigma, he took the Energon Saber back. Optimus used the Energon Saber to combat. He used it to block Megatron's killing blow with the Star Saber. Notes *The Energon Saber transformed into a different shape upon completing its combination like the Star Saber and the Skyboom. Category:Mini-Con weapons Category:Sabers